Hello Baby
by kyung064
Summary: EXO Hello Baby? Apakah ini akan menarik? [Chapt 4 Update] "Hari ini kalian akan mendapat seorang tamu, ia adalah guest mom, ia adalah seorang entertainer." "PARK CHORONG!" "APA? MIRANDA KERR?" "MATHALAH?" "Krystaaalll!" "PARK YURA?" ""EH ANDWAE! TIDAK ADA PARK YURA NUNA!" "MONDAY COUPLE!" "I Will Love You Forever."
1. Prolog

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Hello Baby (Prolog)

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, Comedy **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

EXO

**Other cast:**

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: EXO Hello Baby? Apakah ini akan menarik?**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Ah, Kim _ahjussi. Where are we going?_" protes Kris dengan bahasa Inggrisnya, karena mereka berdua belas saat ini sedang duduk di dalam mini bus dan ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Hal yang menyebalkan bagi Kris, kalau saja member yang lain tidak menyeretnya ia pasti tidak akan bangun dan duduk di bis sepagi ini. "_Nado mollae._" Jawab Kim _ahjussi._

Ya memang mereka bagai diculik sepagi ini, dan sejujurnya dua belas anggota EXO itu masih lelah karena mereka baru saja pulang dari _schedule _pukul satu dini hari. "Aku mau tidur lagi," Kai menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. Akhirnya satu0-persatu dari mereka mengalah pada keadaan dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

.

..

Beberapa menit kemudian bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu komplek rumah penduduk yang cukup sederhana. Sebelum mereka turun salah seorang kru memberikan kartu misi pada Suho. "Silahkan kalian buka di dalam rumah."

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah itu, suasana hangat dan menyenangkan langsung terasa. Mereka duduk dan Suho mulai membacakan misi itu. "_Annyeonghasseyo _EXO! _The new extra-ordinary boy, _selamat datang bagi kalian semua. Kalian adalah _boyband _dengan anggota yang banyak dan umur yang masih muda, maka dari itu kami ingin mengetes bagaimana kemampuan kalian dalam merawat anak kecil. Bagi EXO-K mungkin bukan hal yang besar karena kalian pernah ikut PMR dan mengasuh anak kecil kan? Tapi disini kami ingin melihat bagaimana EXO secara keseluruhan bekerja sama dan merawat anak-anak kalian, jadi kami ucapkan selamat bagi kalian _appa-deul!_ Kalian telah ada di acara _Hello Baby!_"

"_MWORAGOOOO?!_" Suho menutup telinganya begitu ia selesai membaca isi misi tersebut. "Aish, ini sama sekali bukan bidangku." Kris mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak, bagaimana mungkin kita berhadapan dengan bayi-bayi lagi? Aku buruk sekali dalam mengasuh mereka. Bagaimana bisa EXO's _baby _mengasuh _baby _lain?" keluh Sehun protes karena ia adalah _maknae._

"Nanti mereka mengompol.." Chen berkata dengan nada ngeri. "Mereka semua akan menangis mendengar suaraku, _andwae!_" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. "Ah, anak kecil. _Kyeowo~_" satu-satunya orang yang setuju hanya Kyungsoo. "Baiklah kurasa ini pengalaman menyenangkan, aku hanya akan kesusahan karena bahasa Koreaku tidak cukup bagus." Lay mengikuti.

"Apa tidak bisa yang merawat bayi hanya Kyungsoo _hyung _dan Lay _gege _saja?" celetuk Tao. Dan semua tampak menyetujui pendapatnya. "Aku tidak perduli," Kai malah mengambil bantal sofa dan memilih melanjutkan tidur lagi. _PD-nim _menatap anak-anak EXO dengan nanar, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"EXO _appadeul fighting!_" teriak salah satu _crew yeoja. _"Lebih baik aku bersih-bersih rumahnya dulu selagi bayinya belum datang," Lay bangkit dan insting membersihkannya datang, sementara Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah dan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak setelah melihat tatapan member yang kelaparan.

"Ini akan jadi _hello baby _paling buruk. Mereka bahkan tak tertarik sama sekali." Gumam _manager _EXO, ia tidak tahu apa setelah ini _rating Hello Baby _dan EXO akan bagus seperti sebelumnya atau malah buruk.

**TBC, gimana prolognya? Hewhew iseng-iseng liat Hello Baby SNSD eh kepengen bikin ini. Oh iya saranin nama bayinya ya? Cukup dua aja, satu perempuan satu cowok. Umur sekitar 8 bulanan aja jadi baru bisa merangkak gitu, pasti EXO repot banget xD XD**

**Lanjut/Delete? J**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Hello Baby Chapter 1

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, Comedy **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

EXO

**Other cast:**

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: EXO Hello Baby? Apakah ini akan menarik?**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Exo, mari berkumpul terlebih dahulu. Kita akan memulai syutingnya sebentar lagi," EXO pun menurut dan duduk melingkar di atas karpet berbulu yang ada di ruang tengah rumah itu. Setelah mereka berkumpul _cameramen _mulai merekam kegiatan mereka.

"Jadi begini, kita akan mulai perkenalan kalian di dunia mengasuh anak-anak. Sebelumnya member EXO-K merawat anak di usia 3-8 tahun bukan? Nah di Hello Baby kali ini kalian akan merawat anak dengan usia yang lebih muda, ada dua anak yang kalian asuh. Yang _namja _berumur tiga tahun sedangkan yang _yeoja _baru berumur satu tahun dan belum bisa berjalan dengan lancar."

"Ah, _arasseo._" Jawab Suho. Kemudian Suho menatap sebuah kotak yang diberikan oleh seorang _noona, _"Disini ada kenangan tentang masa lalu para member EXO, tujuannya agar kita bisa mengingat-ingat masa menyenangkan ketika kita masih kecil." Terang Chen.

Mereka membuka kotak itu, dan tertawa malu. "Ah, mengapa ada foto ini?" Luhan menunjuk tumpukan foto yang ada disana. "Wah, yang pertama Minseokkie _hyung! _Ini adalah foto bayi Minseok _hyung, _yaampun tidak jauh berbeda." Suho mengangkat foto Xiumin, Xiumin buru-buru menutupinya. "Ah ini memalukan kekeke." Xiumin tertawa malu.

"Dia adalah Baozi dari tahun ke tahun." Celetuk Luhan, Xiumin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Itu imut, dan hei Xiao Lu! Ini kau!" Xiumin mengambil foto yang lain, itu foto masa kecil Luhan. "Dia bertambah muda." Sehun mengomentari. Memang Luhan yang sekarang jauh lebih imut daripada dulu, tapi tetap saja foto itu terlihat lucu.

"Ini Kris, wajahnya terlihat ber_charisma _meskipun ia masih balita." Kris tersenyum "_That's me._" Tunjuknya. Kemudian mereka melihat foto milik Suho, "Whoa, dia tampan!" Kyungsoo berkomentar. "_Suhojaro, _ia terlihat seperti malaikat." Chen menambahkan.

"Yang ini Yi Xing, wajahnya tak berubah banyak. Dari dulu ia manis," kali ini Suho yang berkomentar, Baekhyun menggoda Suho. "Ehem~" Chanyeol ikut tertawa, "Ah diam kau ByunBaek, dan ini fotomu. Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau memakai pakaian China? Apa kau ikut kejuaraan Wushu?" yang lain tertawa.

"Tidak, saat itu adalah Imlek. Dan aku mendapat baju kemudian berfoto," Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Dia selamanya akan mengenakan sabuk putih kalau mengikuti Wushu." Detik itu Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol. (_n.b: sabuk putih adalah sabuk paling dasar._)

"Yang ini Jongdae _hyung, _wajahnya kotak sekali." Kyungsoo berkomentar polos, Chen menatap Kyungsoo sebal. "Enak saja, bukan begitu tapi.. kau tahu wajahku ini adalah aset berharga." Chen mengebelakangkan poninya, akting _sexy. _"Dahi _hyung _kelihatan lebih lebar kekeke~" Tao tertawa.

"Ini Chanyeol, dia tampan dari waktu ke waktu." Baekhyun memuji. "_Kamsahamnida._" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Whoa ini Kyungsoo _hyung, _fotonya ada tersebar di internet. _Hyung, _kau imut sekali haha. Menurutku dari semua foto, foto Kyungsoo _hyung _tetap yang paling lucu." Kai mengacungkan foto Kyungsoo, Dari foto yang lain kebanyakan foto tak tertawa, tapi foto Kyungsoo ia tertawa sehingga seluruh giginya terlihat, ia juga meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi.

"Ah kau bisa saja Kai." Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian Sehun mengangkat foto Tao. "_Member _yang paling bisa menyangkal bahwa ia tidak mungkin melakukan operasi plastik adalah Tao _hyung, _foto masa kecil hingga sesudah debutnya tak berbeda sama sekali. Ia selamanya akan tumbuh seperti ini." Sehun menunjuk Tao, _Romantic _Kungfu Panda _AB-Style _itu tersenyum bangga. "Aku _cute._" Ucapnya.

"Ini Kai, dia sudah menjadi _kkamjong _bahkan ketika kecil. Tapi entah mengapa ketika ia kecil ia sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia akan tumbuh jadi orang yang seksi." Kyungsoo menunjuk foto Kai, disana ada anak kecil dengan rambut hitam pekat dan tatapannya yang tajam. "_Sexy machine _Kai." -_- semua member menatap Kai yang memberi julukan baru untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini Sehun, ah Sehunna~ kenapa kau tak bisa senyum. _Pokerface _mu abadi sedari dulu ya _maknae_?" Chanyeol menunjuk foto Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku _thexthi hyung.._" jawabnya cadel. "_SEXY!_" goda _hyungdeul _Sehun, ketika Kai yang mengucapkannya itu jadi benar-benar Seksi, tapi ketika Sehun itu jadi menggelikan.

_Noona _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka tertawa, entah kenapa _maknae _EXO memang evil tapi ia juga selalu jadi bahan _bully-_an member lain -_- "Jadi, sekarang ayo kita mulai praktek mengasuh bayi sebelum bayi-bayinya akan datang." Kemudian _noona _tersebut sengaja datang untuk membantu mereka mengurus para bayi, _noona _itu membawa sebuah kartu misi.

"Disini ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk mengetes siapakah _appa _dengan wawasan tentang bayi yang paling menarik." _Noona _itu menjelaskan, "Aku tidak pintar dalam menebak urusan mengasuh bayi, kalau urusan membuatnya aku jago." Celetuk Kai, dihadiahi jitakan oleh Xiumin. "Hei, perkataanmu itu direkam tahu. Kalau mesum jangan pamer-pamer," bisik Xiumin, sementara Kai hanya menatap Xiumin tanpa dosa.

"Baik, aku akan mulai pertanyaan pertama. Kalau kalian menjawab silahkan ucapkan nama kalian seperti 'Luhan!' kalau tidak menyebutkan nama maka aku tidak akan memberi kesempatan kalian untuk menjawab, _ara? Geurae _ayo kita mulai! Pertanyaan pertama 'Berapa kali dalam sehari sebaiknya kita mengganti popok bayi? Dan mengapa?'"

"Kyungsoo Kyungsoo!"

"Tao! Tao!"

"EXO K'_s leader Suho!_"

"ChenChen~"

"Xiao Lu!"

"Kris." Kris dengan ogah-ogahan ikut mengangkat tangan karena didesak Chanyeol, Kris hendak protes mengapa bukan Chanyeol saja yang menjawab tapi Park Do Bi itu hanya tertawa ringan dengan berbisik 'Aku tidak tahu jawabannya apa.'

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" panggil _noona _itu, Kyungsoo berpikir. "Dua jam sekali? Aku rasa begitu supaya popoknya tidak terlalu penuh." jawab Kyungsoo ragu. "_Ddaeng! _Itu terlalu banyak, bayinya bisa iritasi akibat gesekan popok." (**_a.n: 'Ddaeng!' biasa diucapkan orang Korea untuk mengekspresikan bahwa jawabannya 'salah'_****)**

"Tao-ssi?" Tao berpikir, "Tiga kali sehari? Seperti bagaimana jadwal kita makan." Jawab Tao polos, sebenarnya itu untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia lapar. Tadi setelah Kyungsoo masak mereka belum diberi kesempatan untuk makan karena bayinya akan datang sebentar lagi. "_Ddaeng! _Itu terlalu lama, pipis dalam popok bisa mengantong dan membuat pantat bayi iritasi akibat popoknya tak bisa menyerap cairan lagi."

"Eh, salah ya? Dulu waktu kecil aku lupa berapa kali mama menggantikan aku popok." Gumam Tao, membuat para member EXO lain _sweatdropped._ "Suho-ssi?" _noona _itu beralih pada Suho, lama-lama ia jengkel mengapa dari sekian banyak member EXO tak ada yang memberi jawaban pasti? Apa mereka benar-benar tak pernah mengasuh anak kecil? Apa tidak ada dari mereka yang punya adik?

"Setelah bayinya pipis atau _pup._" Jawab Suho yakin, _noona _yang memberi pertanyaan menatap Suho malas. Jawaban Suho memang benar sih, tapi.. siapa yang tahu kalau bayi itu pipis ketika ia memakai popok _modern _yang tidak akan bocor. "_Ddaeng! _Jawaban yang kurang signifikan."

"Chen-ssi?" Chen menggeleng, "_Annio _aku hanya ingin mengucapkan namaku saja tanpa ingin menjawab hehehe." _Noona _itu memandang sang _main vocal _EXO dengan pandangan malas. "Luhan-ssi?" Luhan menunjuk Chen, "Aku sama dengan dia." Luhan tertawa _innocent._

"Huh, apa kalian bersekongkol? Baiklah aku beralih pada Kris-ssi, aku tidak tahu karena wajah anda sama sekali tak menyiratkan bahwa anda tertarik kekeke, tapi baiklah ayo kita mulai dan Kris-ssi tunjukkan kemampuanmu sebagai _leader _utama EXO, dan kau kan 'ayah' bagi mereka juga."

"Uhm, empat sampai lima jam sekali?" jawab Kris tanpa berpikir, "_Dingdong~ _ah akhirnya ada jawaban yang benar. Para ahli kesehatan menganjurkan setidak-tidaknya popok bayi diganti ketika 4-6 jam sekali agar tidak terlalu cepat dan terlalu lama dan tidak akan membuat kulit bayi iritasi, baiklah Kris-ssi mendapat satu _point!_"

"WHOAAAA~" seru member yang lain, mereka tidak menyangka Kris bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar. "Ah, ini masih pertanyaan pertama. _Noona _ayo lanjutkan pertanyaan berikutnya, kekeke.." Kris men_death glare _Baekhyun dengan segera.

"Pertanyaan kedua, disaat bayi dibawah umur satu setengah tahun lapar apa yang ia lakukan?" banyak member EXO yang seolah-olah tahu jawabannya.

"BAEKYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Kai~"

"Sehun~"

_Noona _itu meletakkan jari di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar member lain berhenti berebut. "Baik, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-ssi?" BaekYeol dengan yakin langsung menjawab. "Mereka akan menangis sambil memanggil '_Umma~_'" kemudian dua orang hiperaktif itu mempraktekannya pada _noona _tersebut. "_Ddaeng! _Kurang tepat. Kai-ssi?"

"Bayi akan memasukkan ibu jari mereka ke mulut," jawab Kai, Sehun buru-buru menyenggol bahu Kai. "Hei! Itu jawaban Kyungsoo _hyung._" Memang tadi Kyungsoo sedang berpikir tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara dan Kai mendengarnya.

"Eh bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kai. "Karena aku juga ingin menjawab yang sama tahu! Tidak bisa, _noona _itu jawaban milik Kyungsoo _hyung_~" Kai buru-buru menggetok kepala Sehun. "Ah tidak apa-apa Sehunnie, _noona _itu jawaban Kai." Kyungsoo berusaha menyelesaikan masalah.

"_Annio!_ Tidak adil namanya," Sehun bilang saja kalau kau iri karena Kai dapat kesempatan menjawab sementara ia tidak. "_Dingdong~ _Kai-ssi benar, tapi karena ini jawaban Kyungsoo-ssi maka Kai dan Kyungsoo masing-masing mendapat satu _point._"

"Untuk Oh Sehun?" tanya Sehun. "_Eobseo._" _Noona _itu tertawa, dan Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya sebal. "Yeay! Rasakan itu _maknae, _dan hidup KaiSoo!" Kyungsoo dan member lain menatap Kai dengan ekspresi 'apa-yang-kau-katakan-kkamjong?'

Kemudian dua pertanyaan berikutnya diberikan dan dijawab masing-masing oleh Lay yang menjawab bagaimana untuk membuat bayi bersendawa setelah minum susu dan XiuHanHun –karena Xiumin, Sehun dan Luhan memberi jawaban yang sama- mereka menjawab apa reaksi bayi ketika terlalu banyak minum susu. "Baik, pertanyaan terakhir akan menentukan _the best appa._ Bayi akan tumbuh dengan gigi pertama mereka di umur 6 bulan keatas, pertanyaannya adalah gigi mana yang akan tumbuh lebih dahulu?"

"Kris." Kali ini Kris mengangkat tangan karena dipaksa Tao, ia yakin kalau _gege _kesayangannya itu bakal memberi jawaban dengan baik karena ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu _noona _itu menanyakan apa. Sementara member EXO lain bahkan belum sempat berpikir. Dan Lay serta Tao malah masih mencari tahu arti kata-kata tersebut.

"Kris-ssi?" Kris berpikir sebentar, "Gigi bawah?" jawab Kris. "Berapa jumlah gigi yang akan tumbuh?" Kris diam, "Seingatku ada dua gigi."

"_Dingdong~ _Kris-ssi mendapat dua _point _sekaligus menjadi calon '_appa_' terbaik hari ini. _Aigoo _Kris-ssi tak kusangka tahu banyak soal bayi, apakah anda telah memiliki anak? Kekeke..." semua mata teralih pada Kris.

"_Annio! _Bukan begitu, aku punya keponakan dari sepupuku di Kanada. Dan ketika anak mereka kugendong, aku sedang meminum air putih di sebuah gelas kaca. Anak itu merebutnya, karena tak tega aku membantu ia untuk minum di gelas kaca untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika ia minum, aku mendengar bunyi gemeletuk kecil, aku mencari tahu sumbernya. Kemudian aku melihat mulut keponakanku itu, dan di sana ada dua calon gigi yang akan tumbuh. Kemudian sepupuku berkata kalau bayi yang akan tumbuh gigi selalu menggesekkan giginya di mana-mana karena bagi mereka rasanya gatal." Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"_DAEBAK~_" member EXO memuji Kris yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat berpengalaman. "Dia punya seorang bayi sebenarnya." Tambah Suho main-main dan semua _member _tertawa. "Ya, aku punya tak hanya seorang tapi sebelas bayi yang setiap hari tak mau diam."

"Whoa _gege, _kau seperti membuat _club _sepak bola. Berapa kali istrimu melahirkan?" tanya Sehun. "Sebelas bayi itu kalian semua." Dan ekspresi Kris benar-benar sedatar '-_-'

Ting tong!

"Itu bayinya!" awalnya member EXO yang sama sekali tak tertarik jadi bergegas menuju ke pintu untuk mencari tahu, hanya Kris-Sehun-Suho dan Lay saja yang masih di tempat. Mereka berdesak-desakan untuk menyambut bayi, beruntungnya mereka tak susah-susah menyiapkan hiasan untuk menyambut bayi itu karena ruangan itu telah dihias terlebih dahulu oleh para _crew._

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan anak-anak EXO dengan wajah yang penasaran, kemudian ada sepasang orangtua yang turun dari mobil dan menggendong dua anak kecil. "_Annyeonghasseyo~_" sapa wanita yang menggendong bayi yang lebih muda, jenis kelaminnya perempuan. Member EXO mengajak mereka masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ah, baiklah sudah datang rupanya 'anak' kita. Kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan, _hana dul set.._" Suho memulai perkenalan. "_WE ARE ONE! WE ARE EXO!_" kedua belas, ralat kesebelas member EXO memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat kecuali Kris. Kris memilih diam, karena sepertinya ia tahu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"_Hiks.. hueeee~_" bayi perempuan dalam gendongan sang _ahjumma _menangis, member EXO menatap bayi itu panik. "_W-wae geurae?_" tanya Kyungsoo. "Ah, _gwaenchana. Aegi-ya uljima~ _sst.. dia hanya sedikit kaget karena kalian berteriak terlalu kencang, ia juga butuh sedikit waktu untuk beradaptasi." Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk punggung bayinya agar tenang.

"Aku tadi lupa kalau kita memperkenalkan diri dihadapan bayi, lama-lama sepertinya kita harus menurunkan nada bicara kita. Bukankah waktu kita ke panti jompo untuk acara amal banyak nenek-nenek yang kaget dengan suara kita?" gumam Suho, disetujui yang lain.

"Nah, karena bayinya sudah tenang ayo kita mulai perkenalannya. Um, Chanhun?" tiba-tiba anak yang sedari tadi tenang, membungkuk dalam-dalam. "_Choneun, _Jung Chanhun _imnida._" Jawabnya lancar. Luhan membungkuk lalu mengelus kepala anak itu, "Kau umur berapa eo? Kau terlihat dewasa."

"3." Chanhun tersenyum sambil menampilkan tiga jarinya, "Dan ini Jung Kyungin, adik Chanhun. Kyungin masih satu tahun sehingga ia belom bisa memperkenalkan diri sendiri, ayo Kyungin katakan '_annyeong_'."

"_Nyeong~_" jawab Kyungin dengan malu-malu, ia menampilkan giginya yang baru tumbuh sebanyak empat buah. "_Kyeopta!_" Xiumin berkata, lalu ia mencoba '_peek a boo_' dan berhasil karena Kyungin tertawa kecil.

"Lihat dia tertawa, _aigoo._" Tao tersenyum pada Kyungin. Sepertinya dari adegan perkenalan ini, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar bukan? Dua bayi tadi sangat polos dan menggemaskan. "Nah, _appadeul fighting! _Ini adalah buku berisi tentang hal-hal yang dibenci dan disukai oleh mereka. Juga jadwal harian yang biasa dilakukan Kyungin dan Chanhun. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu selamat menikmati hari pertama kalian jadi ayah." Member EXO membungkukkan badan formal, kemudian Suho mengambil alih Kyungin ke gendongannya. Sementara Chen menggandeng Chanhun untuk duduk di atas karpet berbulu.

"Jadi apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sehun, membuat _cameramen _mematikan rekamannya untuk sementara. Entah mengapa mereka berhasil dengan artis lain sebelumnya tapi giliran itu EXO mereka bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya _noona _yang tadi pun datang dan menyerahkan sebuah jadwal untuk EXO.

"Hik.. hik.. _eomma~_" Kyungin mulai menangis karena belum terbiasa berada di gendongan Suho, _cameramen _yang lain mulai merekam untuk mengabadikan _moment _tersebut. "Eh Kyunginna, _uljima. Wae geurae? _Kau lapar? Kau haus? Kau pipis? Sst, jangan menangis.." Suho bingung, wajahnya terlihat lebih panik daripada waktu mereka debut untuk pertama kalinya.

Lay merasa tak tega dengan Suho, selama ini Suho belum pernah memiliki adik apalagi anak. Dan ketika kecil ia tak pernah merasakan mengasuh anak-anak baik saudara maupun keponakannya, jadi ini hal yang cukup sulit bagi Suho. "M-Mau dengan _appa_?" Lay merentangkan tangannya canggung, tapi tak disangka Kyungin berbalik ke pelukan Lay.

"_Eomma~_" Kyungin mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Lay, Lay melebarkan mata sipitnya. "Ah _eomma anniyo, _aku _appa._" Jawab Lay, tapi Kyungin malah memanggil Lay dengan '_Eomma eomma_' terpaksa Lay mengalah.

"Sementara Kyungin telah aman bersama Lay lebih baik member lain ganti baju dengan baju yang lebih santai, juga Chanhun telah berbicara dengan nyaman bersama Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Kris." Mereka mengangguk menuruti _PD-nim._

Sehun duduk di sebelah Lay, ia menatap Kyungin lembut. "Aaa~" Kyungin meraih-raih rambut warna-warni Sehun, Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Mmm.." Kyungin memasukkan rambut Sehun ke mulutnya, Sehun kaget. "E-eh?"

"Ah Kyunginna, jangan. Itu bukan permen.." Lay menjauhkan tangan mungil Kyungin dan menarik Kyungin pelan-pelan agar tak menjilati rambut Sehun. Catat, anak kecil suka sekali memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. "Mmm~~" Kyungin menolak, ia segera memainkan rambut Sehun dengan tangan kecilnya.

"_Hyungdeul _tolong aku!" Sehun sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Ey, itu salahmu dan rambut _rainbow _milikmu _maknae. _Lain kali bila di dekat Kyungin pakailah topi," Xiumin menasehati. Sehun hanya pasrah karena _hyungdeul_nya tak membantu apapun.

"Chanhunna, kau mau ini?" tanya Kai, ia membawa seplastik _snack. _Chanhun mengangguk, "Hei bagaimana kalau berlomba? Lakukan _kawi bawi bo, _dan yang menang boleh memakannya? _Hana dul set, kawi bawi bo!_" Chanhun menunjukkan gunting sementara Kai kertas, Chanhun tertawa lalu memakan _snack_nya.

"_Kawi bawi bo!_" kali ini Kai menunjukkan batu sementara Chanhun menunjukkan kertas. "Ah, kau menang." Balas Kai tak semangat karena ia kalah. "Bagaimana kau bisa kalah dengan Chanhun?" Kyungsoo memutuskan bergabung. "Dia pintar _hyung, hyung _coba saja."

"Chanhunna, _kawi bawi bo!_" Kyungsoo menunjukkan batu sementara Chanhun menunjukkan gunting. "Tuh kan aku menang, tapi Chanhun saja yang makan. Chanhunna aaa~" Kyungsoo menyuapkan _snack _ke mulut Chanhun, Chanhun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ah _kyeowo, _kau seperti _ulzzang._" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambut Chanhun. "_Hyung, _suapi aku juga~" rengek Kai. Kyungsoo baru akan menyuapi Kai tapi kemudian Chanhun duduk di antara mereka berdua, menggagalkan momen romantis KaiSoo. "Ah anak ini." Gumam Kai.

"_Eomma~_" Kyungsoo yang dipanggil _eomma _tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Chanhun. "Chanhunna, ayo nanti kita ke _supermarket _bersama." Kyungsoo menggendong Chanhun, yang tersenyum senang.

'Hmm sepertinya anak ini mengajakku bersaing, Kyungsoo _hyung _milikku!' batin Kai sebal.

**TBC.**

**Buahahah Chanhun bikin Kai cemburu XD aku sengaja pake nama Chanhun (dari couple Baekyeol) dan Kyungin dari Kaisoo^^ buat yang reader bilang pake nama couple exo aja. Terus emang uke dipanggil umma disini hehe.**

**Dan aku sengaja bikin Kris itu 'appa' yang paling baik buat ngasuh, liat di chapt selanjutnya aja^^ ternyata Kyungin udah ga nangis semenjak digendong sama Lay /angkat pompom(?)**

**Nah, Keep/Delete? Kemarin ada yang bilang buat delete ff ini aja. Aku emang ga jago bikin humor._. Tapi semuanya terserah kalian kok, kalo emang aneh bakal aku hentikan hehe^^**

**Last, review?^^~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Hello Baby Chapter 2

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, Comedy **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

EXO

**Other cast:**

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: EXO Hello Baby? Apakah ini akan menarik?**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Lay, kenapa Kyungin betah sekali di gendonganmu? Ia bahkan tak merengek seperti saat pertama kali datang dan ketika berada di gendonganku." Gerutu Suho, Kyungin yang duduk di paha Lay hanya menatap Suho dengan tatapan polosnya. "Em, tidak tahu. Mungkin _hyung _masih terlalu canggung ketika menggendongnya," jawab Lay.

"Begitu ya? Aku tak terlalu bisa dekat dengan anak kecil. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan belajar. Kau mau membantu _appa _kan Kyungin?" Suho mengelus pipi Kyungin lembut. Kyungin hanya mengangguk-angguk karena tak mengerti Suho berbicara apa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur, Chanyeol membawa sebotol susu di tangannya sementara Baekhyun membawa sebuah mainan anak-anak.

"Kyunginna, apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol, ia tersenyum lebar di depan wajah Kyungin. Tapi Kyungin tak menatap Chanyeol, "KYUNGINNAA~" kemudian Chanyeol menoel-noel (?) pipi Kyungin. "Hik.. hikk.. huuu~"

Chanyeol diam, Lay men_death glare _Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungin kembali menangis. "Memang apa salahku? Aku kan membawakannya sebotol susu." Chanyeol menunjuk botol susu di tangannya. "Kyunginna, _appa _membawakanmu botol susu. Kemarilah minum bersama~" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, tapi Kyungin malah mengalihkan pandangan.

"Yeol, dia takut denganmu." Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungin, "Eh benarkah? Mengapa? Aku kan tampan." -_- Suho jadi ikutan malas dengan Chanyeol. "Suaramu itu seperti om-om baru memasuki masa pubertas, dan akan terdengar aneh di telinga anak kecil." Terang Suho, Chanyeol tak terima.

"Eyy, mengapa bisa begitu? Kyunginna~ katakan kau suka padaku, kau suka denganku kan? _Joha? Johaeyo?_" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungin, membuat Kyungin makin takut. "Sudahlah Yeol, mengalahlah. Lupakan dia Kyunginna, ini kau mau bermain?" Baekhyun mengacungkan sebuah mainan, Kyungin mengikuti kemana tangan Baekhyun bergerak. Pandangannya berubah jadi berbinar-binar, "Tuh kan, dia menyukaiku."

Baekhyun pun meraih Kyungin dari pelukan Lay dan memainkan mainan itu di hadapan Kyungin, boneka bebek yang bisa berbunyi itu terus dipencet-pencet Baekhyun sehingga mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Kyungin tertawa-tawa. Luhan tiba-tiba bergabung dan duduk di hadapan Kyungin. "Kyunginna, _appa _bisa membuat suara bebek. Kau mau dengar?"

"_Appa _darimana? Xiao Lu, kau seorang _eomma._" Suho mengejek Luhan, "Hei sekarang aku bahkan terlihat lebih _manly _daripada Sehun dan kau Junmyeon." Luhan balas mengejek, "Kenapa aku terus yang dibawa-bawa? _Annyeong _Kyunginna~" Sehun muncul, member EXO menertawakannya. Ia mengenakan _hoodie _dan memakai tudungnya sehingga rambut _rainbow _miliknya tertutupi.

"Sehunna, kau tidak kepanasan?" Baekhyun menahan kekehannya, Kyunginn menatap Sehun. "Tidak, pendingin ruangannya kan sedang menyala. Aku tak mau rambutku kena banyak liur Kyungin. Lebih baik aku mengganti warna rambutku sesegera mungkin," gerutu Sehun, ia duduk di sebelah Luhan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Kweekk.. kweekk.." Luhan menirukan suara _donald duck, _seperti yang ia tunjukkan di Sukira tempo hari. Kyungin tertawa-tawa, lalu menyentuh pipi Luhan. "_Aigoo, _kau menyukainya? Kwek-kwek~"

"Ah, dia lucu sekali. Seandainya aku bisa membuat suara seperti Luhan _hyung._" Gumam Chanyeol, ia menyendiri di belakang Suho-Lay-Sehun-Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menatap _cameramen _yang seolah-olah bertanya 'Memang-apa-yang-terjadi?'

"Karena aku adalah _rapper, _aku memiliki suara yang cukup berat. Bukankah suaraku ini _sexy? _Tapi Kyungin takut dengan suaraku, ia bahkan tak ingin melihatku _jinjjha. _Aku jadi takut akan menjadi ayah yang paling buruk, apakah aku seburuk itu hanya gara-gara suaraku? Malahan member lain bilang kalau di dekat Kyungin aku harus sesedikit mungkin berbicara, lebih baik aku dengan Chanhun saja. Lagipula namanya mirip dengan gabungan nama 'Chanyeol-Baekyun-Sehun' kekeke~" Chanyeol mengakhiri sesi curhat(?) nya sambil tertawa lebar. Ia kemudian memilih untuk bergabung bersama dengan KaiSoo, KrisTao dan ChenMin yang bercanda dengan Chanhun.

"Ini sudah lumayan siang, saat bagi Kyungin untuk tertidur. Baekhyunna, berikan susu yang tadi dibawa Chanyeol pada Kyungin." Titah Suho, Baekhyun pun meraih botol susunya. "Nah Kyunginna, ayo minum susu." Baekhyun mengarahkan botol minum Kyungin ke mulutnya, namun Kyungin mendorong botol itu menjauh. "Eum _wae geurae? _Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Mungkin kau kurang baik melakukannya, Kyunginna _illeowa._" Luhan meraih Kyungin dan menidurkan bayi itu di lengannya, "Minumlah, ini benar-benar enak." Kyungin pun minum dengan lahap, "Ah _jinjjha kyeowo._" Sehun membelai pipi Kyungin sekilas.

"Entah mengapa Kyungin sepertinya lebih tertarik pada figur _eomma_." -_- Suho menggerutu, "Ah tidak seperti itu. Mungkin memang _hyung _kurang bisa beradaptasi dengannya, semua akan berjalan sesuai waktu kok." Hibur Lay sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Suho, Suho pun mengangguk dan kembali melihat Luhan menyusui(?) –memegangi botol susu Kyungin maksudnya kekeke~-

"Sudah habis? Anak pintar," Luhan menarik botol susu dari mulut Kyungin pelan dan memberikannya pada Sehun. "Ah setelah ia kenyang, bayi seharusnya bersendawa kan? Biar aku coba melakukannya," kali ini Suho menggendong Kyungin dan meletakkan kepala Kyungin di dadanya.

"_Eottokhajji?_" tanya Suho canggung, ia hanya mengelus-elus punggung Kyungin. "_Ireohke, hyung _harus menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungin dengan pelan. Kalau terlalu kencang, selain sakit Kyungin bisa memuntahkan kembali susunya." Lay mengarahkan tangan Suho agar bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

"Jangan menempatkan tangan di pinggang bayi _hyung, _itu akan membuatnya sesak dan perutnya tertekan. Letakkan tangan di bawah pantat Kyungin seperti ini, nah kalau tak menepuk-nepuk lebih baik _hyung _meletakkan tangan di sekitar leher dan pundak Kyungin." Lay mengarahkan lagi. "_Arasseo, gumawo _Yi Xing sekarang Kyungin tak menangis lagi." Suho tersenyum, Lay hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mereka romantis, seperti pasangan muda yang baru saja punya bayi." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk SuLay. "Ah tidak begitu Baekkie." Lay mengelak dengan malu-malu, padahal semua orang juga bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Lay. "Yi Xing memang tampak seperti orangtua yang berpengalaman, aku dan Yi Xing bisa jadi _best couple _untuk merawat Kyungin kekeke."

"Benar juga kata Baekhyun _hyung_, Luhan _hyung~ _ayo cari waktu bertiga dengan Kyungin~ aku ingin jadi _appa _yang baik juga." Sehun menarik-narik kaos Luhan. "Ey, tidak bisa aku _appa_nya." Luhan menolak.

"_Shireo, hyung _itu cantik jadi _hyung _adalah _eomma._" Balas Sehun, ia merasa tak terima statusnya sebagai '_seme_' digantikan Luhan. "Sudah sudah jangan berisik nanti Kyungin bisa nangis lagi, dan Sehunna berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau ingin mengajak Luhan _gege _main rumah-rumahan." Detik berikutnya botol susu kosong yang dipegang Sehun melayang ke kepala Baekhyun.

**. . .**

"Chanhunna, kau terlihat tampan. Karena ini musim semi, mengenakan pakaian berlengan pendek pasti takkan membuatmu kedinginan kan? Ah _sexy baby _Jung Chanhun~" Kyungsoo merapikan celana Chanhun setelah menggantikan anak itu baju, ia benar-benar pergi ke _supermarket _untuk belanja bersama dengan Chanhun. "Tapi kau tak boleh sering-sering memakainya, jangan mengeksplor keseksianmu. Nanti jadi seperti Kim Jongin _appa._" Nasihat Kyungsoo sambil mencubit hidung Chanhun pelan.

"_Ne~_" jawba Chanhun mengangguk-angguk seolah-olah ia mengerti. "Ey _hyung, _kenapa kau menjadikan aku contoh?" Kai yang juga sudah siap untuk ikut Kyungsoo berbelanja protes. "Kekeke _anniya._" Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu merapatkan _hoodie _yang ia pakai, lalu memakai sepatu _kets_ miliknya. Sementara Kai memakaikan sepatu pada Chanhun.

"_Geurae, _pegang pundak _hyung _supaya tak terjatuh. Ah pintar, baik yang sebelah lagi." Kai memasangkan sisi kiri sepatu Chanhun, dan setelah sepatu itu terpasang Kai menggendong Chanhun. "_Let's go~_"

_At supermarket_

Beberapa _fans _yang melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke _supermarket _membawa seorang anak kecil terkejut, maklum mereka belum tahu kalau EXO syuting acara '_Hello Baby_' banyak _fans _mengambil gambar KaiSoo. "_Annyeonghasseyo~_" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya pada _fans _yang berkumpul di dekat _supermarket._ "_Annyeonghasseyo, _Chanhunna katakan _annyeonghasseyo _pada _fans~_" Kai menghadapkan Chanhun pada _fans _dan meminta Chanhun melambaikan tangan.

"_Annyeong~_" Chanhun melambai kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Mereka pun memasuki _supermarket _bersama-sama, Kyungsoo mendorong _troley _barang dan menuju ke bagian sayuran terlebih dahulu. "Kai, kira-kira malam ini kita makan apa?" Kyungsoo meminta pendapat pada Kai, "Apa _hyung _mau memasak sup miso?"

"Ide bagus, tapi aku tadi sempat melihat Xiumin _hyung _ingin makan Spaghetti Kimchi, jadi ayo kita beli sawi putih terlebih dahulu." Sementara Kyungsoo memilih-milih sayuran, Kai mengajak Chanhun ke area buah-buahan. "Kau mau buah? Supaya tumbuh sehat, mau yang mana?" Kai mendatangi tumpukan apel.

"Mau ini?" Kai mengangkat sebuah apel, "Eum.. Chanhun suka apel~" jawab Chanhun. "Eo? Ah, kau berbicara lancar sekali. Baiklah kita beli apel, sementara bawa satu buah dulu ya _hyung _tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana cara memilih apel kekeke. Nanti setelah Kyungsoo _eomma _selesai kita akan beli apel lebih banyak."

"Kai _appa, igeo~_" Chanhun menunjuk pisang yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Ah, aku lupa kalau kau seharusnya memanggil _appa. _Baiklah, kau mau pisang?" tanya Kai, Chanhun mengangguk. Dan lagi-lagi Kai hanya mengambil satu buah pisang karena tak bisa memilihnya.

"Eh ada Kai!" Kai menoleh menatap dua gadis yang berteriak padanya. "Oh _annyeonghasseyo_." Kai tersenyum menyapa. Nampaknya dua gadis itu terkejut bertemu dengan Kai di dalam _supermarket _sedang menggendong balita pula. "_Appa, _Kyungcoo _eomma eoddiga_?" tanya Chanhun.

"_MWO?_" dua gadis tadi berteriak. "Ah _annio, _jangan salah mengartikan hehe. Exo sedang dalam syuting _hello baby, _dan kali ini aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung _bertugas mengajak bayinya berbelanja. Namanya Chanhun, nah Chanhunna beri salam pada _noona-noona _ini." Jelas Kai, "_Annyeong.._"

"Ah _kyeopta! _Wah dia terlihat sepertimu Kai, baiklah semoga EXO _hello baby _mendapat _rating _yang bagus! Dan selamat menikmati hari keluarga kalian," gadis yang berkuncir ekor kuda menyemangati, Kai hanya mengangguk. "Kyungsoo _oppa, _pasti akan jadi _eomma _yang baik untuk Chanhunna." Gadis yang berambut pendek juga mengikuti, lalu mereka berpamitan dari hadapan Kai.

"Whoa Chanhunna, _noona fans _dimana-mana. Kau harus terbiasa, nanti mereka juga akan mengenalimu dan pasti akan jadi salah satu penggemarmu juga hehe. Oh kita juga punya penggemar laki-laki yang kebanyakan adalah penggemar Kyungsoo _hyung _Luhan _hyung _dan Baekhyun _hyung._" Kai menjelaskan pada Chanhun, Chanhun nampak tak terlalu perduli.

"Em, _VJ-nim.. _mengapa anda menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kai, sedikit aneh. "Tidak hanya saja kau terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang menjaga anaknya ketika istrinya sedang berbelanja." _VJ _yang berkata pada Kai kemudian terbahak, "Aku belum setua itu untuk jadi ayah haha. Tapi benar juga, bukankah aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung _sangat serasi. Dan Chanhun memang mirip kami? Keke, ah sudahlah. Chanhunna, ayo kita kembali pada _eomma~_"

Kyungsoo dan Kai pun menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja kebutuhan member EXO dan kedua bayi tersebut. Setelah kegiatan belanja selesai, Kyungsoo yang menggendong Chanhun dan Kai membawakan barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam mobil. Ketika menuju tempat parkir, -Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama belum memiliki SIM jadi mereka pergi naik Van yang dikendarai salah seorang _staff _bersama-sama dengan _cameraman_ dan _VJ- _banyak penggemar lagi-lagi mengambil gambar mereka.

"_Hyung, _bisa aku pastikan kalau esok akan keluar foto-foto tentang kita bertiga di internet benar kan Chanhunna?" Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa dengan begitu Chanhun pasti akan cepat terkenal. Oh ya Chanhunna, aku beli puding apa kau mau?" Kyungsoo meraih sebuah puding dari tas plastik belanja dan membukanya. Kini Chanhun duduk di antara Kai dan Kyungsoo, Chanhun membuka mulut ketika Kyungsoo menyuapkan pudingnya.

"Kau mau juga Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk karena lapar –atau sejujurnya tidak ada waktu bagi Kai untuk tidak lapar- "Chanhunna, bukankah umurmu tiga tahun? Sudah waktunya masuk ke _play group _kan? Apa kau tidak memulai sekolah?" tanya Kai. Chanhun menggeleng, "Ini masih terlalu dini bagi Chanhun untuk sekolah, Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Eum _jinjjha? _Tapi bukankah masuk lebih awal akan membuatmu lebih pintar dari yang lain Chanhunna?" tanya Kai, Chanhun hanya melihati Kai. "_Annio annio, appa _bercanda hehe. Tumbuhlah seperti yang kau mau Chanhunna, masa muda adalah masa paling indah daripada harus dilewatkan dengan belajar di sekolah."

Tuk!

"Jangan memberi pengaruh buruk pada Chanhun," Kyungsoo mengancam Kai, yang diancam hanya nyengir. Chanhun ikut tertawa karena Jongin menggetok Kai, "Ah kau tertawa. Mungkin sekarang masih sedikit _awkward, _tapi aku janji akan memberi pengalaman yang menyenangkan berikutnya." Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam Chanhun.

"_Hwaiting~_" Chanhun mengepalkan tangan mengikuti Kai, lalu tersenyum. 'Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan senyum balita membuat hatiku hangat, tapi melihat Chanhun tersenyum seolah-olah aku telah menjelma sebagai ayah sungguhan. Chanhunna, aku tak jadi cemburu padamu karena dekat dengan Kyungsoo _hyung, _kau adalah anak yang menyenangkan.' Kai berkata dalam hati.

. . .

"_Gege, gege! _Ini sudah jam kelima semenjak Kyungin datang. Tidakkah kita harus mengganti popoknya?" tanya Tao ke Kris, Kris yang memainkan Ipad-nya menoleh. "Benar juga, baik ayo kita ganti popok Kyungin!"

"Memang _gege _tahu cara menggantinya?" tanya Tao. "Tentu saja tahu, dan ngomong-ngomong sedari tadi aku belum melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kyungin. Kau mau ikut _gege _menggantikan popok Kyungin?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Kris menghampiri Kyungin yang kali ini berhasil tenang di pangkuan Chen.

"ChenChen, apa dia tidur?" tanya Kris, Chen menggeleng. "Belum, memang kenapa _ge?_" tanya Chen. "Tidak, ini sudah jam kelima lebih baik kita mengganti popoknya. Biar aku saja yang gantikan," Kris duduk di depan Kyungin, Kyungin menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'Siapa-nama-_appa-_yang-satu-ini?'

"Oh Kyunginna, aku Kris." Kris berkata pelan, namun Kyungin tak menghindar dari tangan Kris yang meraihnya. Kris menggendong Kyungin, "Bagaimana rasanya berada setinggi ini? _Appa _adalah orang tertinggi yang pernah menggendongmu kan?" Kris bertanya dengan suara beratnya, member EXO lain yang mendengar langsung tak memperdulikan Kris yang bangga dengan tinggi badannya -_-

"Uh lihat, aku bahkan bisa merasakan popokmu penuh. _Kajja _kita ganti, _for this things i really more skillful than anybody does._" Kata Kris dengan bahasa Inggrisnya, Kyungin menatap Kris bingung. "_Ge, _bahkan aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan dan kau mengajak bicara anak satu tahun dengan bahasa Inggris, konyol." Kris hanya tertawa ringan mendengar kata-kata bermakna protes dari mulut Chen.

"Xiumin _ge, _tolong siapkan air hangat dan jangan terlalu panas untuk Kyungin. Lalu kau Chanyeol, daripada berdiam diri mending kau ambil alas untuk menggantikan Kyungin. Kau tahu kan alas yang biasa dipakai bayi?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ketika semuanya siap, Kris membaringkan Kyungin di meja. "Taozi kemarilah, lihat _gege _akan mengajarkannya padamu." Tao mengangguk, Kris menarik celana Kyungin hingga hanya tersisa _diapers _saja. "Kris _ge, _apa tidak apa-apa kita menggantikan Kyungin popok? Ia kan perempuan?" tanya Tao polos.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, ia masih bayi , kita buka popoknya dari samping. Karena ini popok celana, kau bisa merobeknya seperti ini." Krek! Kris merobek popok Kyungin, lalu menggulung popok itu. Tao meraih boneka panda kecil dan memberikannya pada Kyungin yang nampak kurang nyaman. "Kyunginna, ada panda disini. Kau suka panda? Aku suka sekali panda~" Tao menghibur Kyungin.

"Lihat, aku mirip panda kan?" Tao menempelkan boneka panda di sebelah wajahnya, Kyungin memperhatikan Tao. Kris tertawa, kemudian Kris memeras sebuah handuk kain yang telah lebih dahulu ia masukkan ke dalam air hangat. Ia menggunakan handuk kain itu untuk membersihkan Kyungin, "Hik.. hik.. ueeee~"

"_Gege, _bayinya menangis. Apa airnya terlalu panas? Bagaimana cara menenangkannya? Tao tidak tahu.." Tao menatap Kyungin yang menangis bingung. "Tidak apa-apa Tao, ia hanya kaget dan bayi memang kadang tak menyukai air kecuali ketika mereka mandi. Kau gendong Kyungin dan mencoba menenangkannya sementara _gege _akan pakaikan popoknya."

"Nanti kalau jatuh?" Tao bertanya ragu. "_Aigoo, uri panda. _Tao kau kemarin menggendong Sehun di Happy Camp dan Sehun tidak terjatuh kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau akan tidak kuat menggendong Kyungin? Cobalah," dengan canggung Tao pun meraih Kyungin ke pelukannya.

"Kyunginna, tenang ya? Kris _gege _sedang berusaha memakaikan popok." Tao menghibur Kyungin, "Hueee~" tangisan Kyungin tak berhenti. Tao semakin panik dan berharap Kris cepat-cepat memakaikan Kyungin popok dan membuat Kyungin berhenti menangis. "_Uljima, uljima _Kyunginnie."

"Nah sudah, berikan pada _gege._" Kyungin pun kali ini berada di gendongan Kris lagi, "Tao, kau bisa memakaikan celana itu ke Kyungin kan?" Tao mengangguk. Secara otomatis Kyungin diam di gendongan Kris, ia bahkan tak berontak ketika Tao memakaikannya celana.

"Ia bisa tenang dengan _gege, _tapi tadi menangis denganku. Ah, maaf _gege.. _aku memang tak berbakat merawat bayi." Tao berkata dengan sedikit menyesal, Kris tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana _Taozi, dulu _gege _juga pernah se-_awkward _dirimu waktu berhadapan dengan keponakanku kok. Tapi dengan latihan perlahan-lahan pasti kau akan terbiasa, lagipula daripada jadi pengasuh bayi kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang bayi yang harus aku jaga dan aku sayangi kok." Kris mengacak rambut Tao.

"Ah benarkah?" tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Iya, jadi Tao.. apa kau mau kugantikan popok juga?" tanya Kris disertai dengan kedipan di sebelah matanya, Tao kaget. "YAAKK _GEGE PERVERT!_" teriak Tao, "_Huweeeeee~_"

"TAO JANGAN BIKIN KYUNGIN MENANGIS!" dan detik berikutnya Tao yang hampir menangis karena dibentak member EXO lain. -_- /pukpuk Tao.

. . .

"Chanhunna, makan yang baik _ne? _Kau harus tumbuh tinggi." Chanyeol menyendokkan sup miso buatan Kyungsoo ke mulut Chanhun. Chanhun membuka mulutnya sambil memainkan ponsel Chanyeol. "_Aigoo, _lihat kuahnya tumpah." Chanyeol meraih kain bersih untuk mengusap mulut Chanhun yang belepotan.

"Enak?" tanya Chanyeol. "_Mashitta~_" Chanhun tersenyum. "Itu Kyungsoo _eomma _yang membuatkannya. Kalau lapar, kau tinggal minta saja padanya. Pasti ia masakkan segala sesuatu yang ia bisa untukmu kekeke." Jelas Chanyeol, Chanhun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"_Appa, neolae~_" Chanyeol bingung, Chanhun menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka aplikasi pemutar musik, "Kau mau lagu apa hm? _Appa _punya banyak lagu, bagaimana kalau _Wolf _saja? Kau kan bayi EXO, jadi kau harus kenal lagu-lagu kami." Chanyeol memutar lagu _wolf _dari ponselnya. "Dengar dengar, suara Chanyeol _appa _yang pertama!" Chanyeol berseru karena tertarik.

'_Chogiwa danbeone neukkyo, neol hanibe chijeucheoreom jibeoneoheulteda..' _Bersamaan dengan lagu mulai berputar, Chanyeol menirukan lagu itu dan menjadikan sendok yang ia gunakan untuk menyuapi Chanhun sebagai _microphone. _"Ahahaha.." Chanhun tertawa. "_Joahae? _Kau mau menirukannya? Kau mau jadi _rapper?_" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nah ini _part _yang paling menyenangkan, _kajja _kita bernyanyi bersama!_Geurae wolf! Naega wolf! AUUUUUUU_" Chanyeol berteriak tapi bukannya takut Chanhun malah tertawa. "Ayo Chanhunna, katakan 'Auuuu'" Chanyeol mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut Chanhun.

"Auuu.. _geo neo minyeo.._" Chanhun menirukan lagu _wolf _dengan lirik yang seadanya, kemudian Chanyeol tertawa. "_Good job! _Kemudian kau harus berpose seperti ini." Chanyeol menyatukan jari tengah dan jari manis Chanhun dengan ibu jarinya, membentuk sebuah kepala serigala.

"Ah, begitu kau pintar. Sebentar, mari kita mengambil sebuah foto. Chanhunna~ _say cheese!_" mereka berdua mengambil foto dengan pose _wolf. _Kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meng_upload _foto tersebut ke akun Me2Day miliknya.

**'Bersama dengan Chanhun, Chanhunna~ Nan Neukdaego Neo Minyeo! Dan Chanhunna, makanlah yang banyak ini kali pertama aku menyuapi balita dengan tanganku sendiri, aku merasa sedikit ****_nervous_****. Tapi aku bahagia, selamat malam semua^^~'**

Kemudian Chanyeol menambahkan foto mangkok makan Chanhun yang telah kosong ke _postingan _tersebut, "Kau mau minum?" Chanhun mengangguk, sebelum Chanyeol berdiri untuk mengambil air minum Baekhyun telah datang dengan segelas susu. "Oh Baekkie? Baru saja aku ingin mengambil minum untuk Chanhun." Chanyeol duduk lagi.

"Chanhunna, minumlah susumu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyerahkan gelas itu, Chanhun meminum susu yang dibuatkan oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau kesini Baek? Bukannya tadi kau ada di ruang tengah bersama yang lain?"

"Di ruang tengah terlalu berisik, Kyungin menangis terus karena belum terbiasa makan bersama yang lain. Xiumin _hyung _sampai kebingungan untuk menyuapinya, dan mulai besok sesuai usul Kyungsoo akan dibuat jadwal untuk menjaga Kyungin dan Chanhun." Jelas Baekhyun. "Aku kalau menjaga Chanhun sama sekali tak keberatan, tapi kalo Kyungin.. ketika aku tertawa saja ia sudah menangis bagaimana bila aku mengasuhnya?"

"Ah, karena itu kau harus membiasakan diri. Kau mau jadi ayah terburuk karena tak bisa berdekatan dengan Kyungin?" Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak juga sih." Ia ngeri, kalau di pemilihan awal saja ia sudah menjadi ayah terburuk bisa hancur reputasinya -_-v

Baekhyun membolak-balik Chanel tv, kali ini mereka sedang ada di kamar utama. Entah mengapa Chanyeol berniat menyuapi Chanhun di tempat ini. "Oh! Ada MV _History! _Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat _music video _kita yang ini. Chanhunna, lihat ada _appadeul _di sana!" Baekhyun menunjuk layar televisi, Chanhun menatap tv.

"Chanyeol _appa, _Baekhyun _eomma, _Kai _appa, _Kyungsoo _eomma, _Cuho _appa, _Cehun _hyung._" Chanhun mencoba mengenali wajah-wajah EXO-K. "Uh, kau menghafal kami? Wah _daebak, _kita baru satu hari bertemu dan kau sudah hafal. Tapi.. kenapa Sehun _hyung?_" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Cehun _hyungie _bilang _hyung _lebih bagus dalipada _appa._" Jawab Chanhun polos, memang tadi Sehun sedikit melarang Chanhun memanggilnya _appa. _Karena ia merasa belum terlalu tua untuk panggilan _appa._ "Ah _maknae _sok muda itu, Chanhunna.. Sehun _hyung anniyo, _panggil ia Sehun _appa._" Baekhyun mengoreksi kata-kata Chanhun.

Baekhyun memberdirikan Chanhun, Chanhun berdiri sementara Chanyeol mulai menari beberapa bagian di _History _dengan cara yang menggelikan. Sementara Baekhyun juga mulai meniru lirik lagunya sendiri, ketika ia melihat Chanhun, balita itu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"Eh, kau suka _pocket dance _eo? Ayo lakukan!" Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan Chanhun yang berada di dalam saku celananya. "Nah seperti itu, kemudian kau harus melakukan gerakan ini.. dan ini.." Baekhyun mengarahkan Chanhun pada gerakan-gerakan sederhana. Tak disangka Chanhun menirukannya meskipun caranya agak aneh.

"Whoaaa _daebak! _Chanhunna _jjang! _Yeollie, bisakah kita minta pada _sajangnim _untuk mengangkat Chanhun jadi anggota ke tiga belas EXO kekeke.." goda Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Kemudian ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanhun karena _MV _di televisi mereka telah usai.

"Yeol? Kau habis makan apa?!" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba menaikkan nada suaranya. "Aku bahkan belum makan karena menyuapi Chanhun, memang kenapa? "Kau kentut ya? Kentutmu bau tau, aish menjijikan kau tak sadar ada kamera yang merekam kita?"

"Eh? Bener deh bukan aku, kenapa kau menuduhku? Aku bahkan tidak bau apapun," Chanyeol mengelak. "Ah, aku tahu tabiat burukmu Yeol. Sudahlah, dan kau bilang tak bau? Sebau ini kau tak kebauan? Itu makin membuatmu terlihat sebagai tersangka!" tunjuk Baekhyun tepat ke wajah Chanyeol. "Aih, ini kan Cuma aroma tak sedap. Iya nanti kalau aku yang kentut aku akan minta maaf."

"_Appa. Eomma.. _jangan beltengkal~" Chanhun meraih ujung baju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama-sama. "Ups _mianhae, _kami janji akan berhenti Chanhunna." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, yang ditatap malah jadi malas menghampiri Chanhun.

"_Appa eomma, _aku mau _poop._" Dan detik itu Baekhyun sadar yang kentut bukan Chanyeol melainkan Chanhun sendiri. "Chanyeol, kau saja yang membantu ya. Aku mau main dengan Kyungin dulu hehe," tapi Chanyeol langsung menarik ujung baju Baekhyun. "Karena kau _eomma_nya, mari kita lakukan bersama." Kata Chanyeol sok serius, padahal ia sendiri juga dipastikan tidak bisa membantu Chanhun makanya ia mengajak Baekhyun -_-

**TBC._.**

**Review jusseyo?^^~ buat yang marah kenapa namanya ChanHun bukan ChanHyun aku bener2 minta maaf. Jangan marah ya readers ;A; /kemaren beneran ada yang marah lho._.v**

**Aku waktu itu emang udah nulis ChanHyun tapi entah kenapa aku ganti. Dan aku bukannya pengen bikin ChanHun couple kok beneran masih ChanBaek mianhae mianhae T.T**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Hello Baby Chapter 1

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, Comedy **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

EXO

**Other cast:**

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: EXO Hello Baby? Apakah ini akan menarik?**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu _toilet _dengan wajah cemas, "Baekkie, nanti kau yang menceboki (?) ChanHun ya?" Chanyeol berkata lirih, "KENAPA AKU?!" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan suara tiga oktaf. "Ya kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak punya adik dan punyanya _noona!_"

"Memang kau kira aku punya?!" Chanyeol menggeleng, lelaki tinggi itu kemudian membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di samping pintu _toilet _berulang-ulang. "_Neo michyeosseo?_" kali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara lebih pelan, Chanyeol menggeleng dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. 'Park Chanyeol, hanya diminta untuk menceboki anak berumur tiga tahun dan ia menunjukkan ekspresi seperti dijatuhi hukuman mati. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia jadi ayah?' batin Baekhyun.

"_Appa~_" panggil Chanhun dari dalam kamar mandi, "_Ne?_" tanya Chanyeol. "Cudah~" dan dengan gerakan reflek, Chanyeol menggandeng telapak tangan Baekhyun masuk kamar mandi. "Duh Yeol, kau ini masuk kamar mandi untuk menceboki Chanhun bukannya untuk main permainan berbahaya seperti _Bloody Mary _=_="

"Ini pengalaman pertamaku dan aku takut." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sungguh-sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menjitak Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanhun yang duduk di atas _closet _dengan pandangan bingung, "Baiklah Chanhun, lupakan tentang Chanyeol." Baekhyun menekan tombol untuk membersihkan _closet, _setelah yakin semuanya bersih Baekhyun meminta Chanhun berjongkok di satu sisi kamar mandi, sebenarnya itu adalah kamar mandi kering namun kalau tidak dalam posisi seperti itu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membersihkan Chanhun?

"B-Baekhyun biar aku bantu." Chanyeol maju selangkah, "Katanya tadi kau takut." Chanyeol nyengir, dan akhirnya mereka membersihkan Chanhun berdua.

"SUDAH!" pekik mereka berdua bahagia beberapa saat kemudian, Chanhun menatap keduanya bingung.

. . .

**_EPISODE 2_**

Exo datang lebih pagi daripada bayi-bayi itu, (ketika malam tiba bayi kembali pada orangtua mereka Exo pun kembali ke _dorm_) beberapa member duduk di atas karpet sementara yang lain di sofa. Yang duduk di sofa; Kris, Tao, Chen, Xiumin, Suho dan Lay. Sementara yang lain memilih duduk di atas karpet sembari menggambar di atas karton berwarna merah jambu yang dibentangkan lebar-lebar.

Luhan memegang sebatang _crayon _berwarna merah, Chanyeol membuka buku _diary _yang diberikan ibu Kyungin dan Chanhun. "PD-nim bilang, _hello baby _kita akan sepanjang 20 episode. Nah, kita hanya dijadwalkan 4 hari saja syuting selama seminggu. Dan juga, nanti akan dipotong oleh dimana kita akan berjalan-jalan bersama. Untuk mempersingkat begini saja, kita adakan undian per_couple._ Sekarang undian untuk mengasuh Kyungin dahulu," jelas Baekhyun.

"_KAWI BAWI BO!_" yang melaksanakan _kawi bawi bo _Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Chen, Lay dan Tao. Chanyeol mengerang begitu ia keluar pertama, karena perjanjiannya siapa yang keluar lebih awal atau menang yang akan mengasuh Kyungin pertama kali. "Chanyeol kau semangat sekali menangnya! Kenapa kau menang?!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Aku menang karena reflek." Jawab Chanyeol polos-_- dan urutan berikutnya adalah Chen, Kai, Lay, Sehun dan Tao. Kemudian untuk Chanhun giliran Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun dan lagi-lagi Tao karena Kris terlihat sangat enggan melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

"_KAWI BAWI BO!_ _YEAH SEHUN KITA MENANG!_" teriak Luhan kencang, ia memang ingin mengasuh Chanhun dari kemarin tapi sepertinya balita tiga tahun itu dimonopoli yang lain. Sehun melakukan _highfive _dengan Luhan, ia bersyukur karena undian hari ini menguntungkan baginya. Kemudian disusul Kyungsoo, Tao, Suho,Baekhyun dan terakhir Xiumin.

Nguing... nguing..

Mereka menoleh, Chanyeol langsung terbahak-bahak ada mobil-mobilan yang diatasnya diikatkan sebuah misi. Bukan mobil-mobilannya yang masalah, tapi mengapa mobil itu adalah mobil _ambulance?_ "Misinya datang!" jerit Chanyeol, ia membuka ikatan surat misi itu dan menyuruh Suho membacakannya, menghormati Suho sebagai _leader._

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapat seorang tamu, ia adalah _ guest mom, _siapa kira-kira? Dan diakhir acara _guest mom _akan memberi penghargaan untuk _best appa _dan _worst appa._" Suho membacakan kartu misi itu. "WHOAAA~ _NUGU NUGUUU?_" Exo bersemangat, Suho mengangkat bahunya.

"Hanya dijelaskan kalau ia adalah seorang _entertainer._" Jawab Suho, membaca keterangan di pojok tulisan. "PARK CHORONG!" jerit Luhan bahagia, Sehun mendengus kesal. Luhan akhir-akhir ini selalu menyebut Park Chorong sebagai gadis idaman, "MIRANDA KERR! KATANYA DIA MAU KEMBALI KE KOREA LAGI!" jerit Sehun tak mau kalah.

"APA? MIRANDA KERR?" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, "MATHALAH? URUTHI PARK CHORONGMU THANA!" Sehun berteriak dengan suara cadelnya, detik berikutnya Chen yang duduk di sofa menarik kerah baju Luhan dan Sehun agar menjauh. "Awas putus." Goda Chen.

"DAEUN! JUNG DAEUN! Dia mungkin jadi _gueth mom _kan?" Chen menjewer telinga Sehun, "Diam atau aku tak menyelamatkan hubunganmu dengan Luhan _gege._ Awas saja kalau yang datang benar-benar Chorong _nuna, _aku akan menertawakanmu selamanya." Ancam Chen, ia melihat wajah putih Luhan sudah memerah menahan kemarahan.

"Apa sih, udah-udah berhenti." Kai mencoba menengahi. "Krystaaalll!" mata Suho tiba-tiba berbinar-binar, Lay hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak berani protes seperti Luhan. "Kalau tidak Yoon Sohee!" Kai mengikuti.

"Lebih baik Yura _nuna _saja yang datang." Putus Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "EH _ANDWAE! _TIDAK ADA PARK YURA _NUNA_, TIDAK ADA MINAH-SSI, TIDAK ADA MEMBER 4MINUTE, TIDAK POKOKNYA TIDAK!" Xiumin menjambak rambut abu-abu Kai main-main. "Memang kenapa? Kalau Yura _nuna _kan enak, dia kakak Chanyeol."

"Mending juga _nuna_ku yang kemari! Pokoknya tidak boleh yang menyukai Kyungsoo _hyung!_" Kai histeris, ia kesal dimana-mana orang menyukai Kyungsoo karena _cute._ Xiumin menggetok kepala Kai keras sampai _maknae _kedua itu meringis, "_VJ-nim _tolong _cut _bagian ini." Pinta Xiumin, malu juga kalau Kai terlihat seperti itu.

"Sudah sudah, dia bukan _member girlband._" Jelas sang PD. Member Exo lain menggerutu tak jelas, gerutuan paling keras dari Luhan dan Suho.

"MIRANDA KERR?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"YOON SOHEE?" Kai ikut-ikutan.

"PARK YURA?" heran, kenapa Chanyeol begitu bangga akan _nuna_nya-_- "Bukan Chanyeol, _nuna_mu adalah seorang _news announcer _bukan _entertainer, _baiklah akan aku perjelas ia adalah seorang aktris, cantik dan _multitalented._ Jadi Sehun, jelas ia bukan Miranda Kerr." Jelas sang PD.

"Song.. Jihyo?" tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba menebak. Sang PD hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "JIHYO _NUNAAAA! _KAPAN EXO IKUT _RUNNING MAN?!_" Baekhyun histeris, dari awal debut ia sudah sangat-sangat ingin ikut _running man _tapi EXO belum pernah diundang jadi bintang tamu disana.

"Jauhkan pikiran busukmu Kai." Kris berkata dengan nada dingin, Kai nyengir. "Hehe _gege _tahu saja." Memang benar bukannya _running man _yang terpikir begitu mendengar kata Song Jihyo, justru malah film-film yang telah dibintangi Jihyo. Dan Kai tak bisa berbohong kalau ia mengoleksi beberapa film Jihyo, termasuk yang _rated _dewasa-_-

"Tapi.. apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan Jihyo _nuna?_" tanya Lay bingung, "Kalian akan pergi ke festival permen, disana juga ada gulali dan semacamnya. Tapi nanti kalian harus membuat makanan untuk Kyungin dan Chanhun dulu, mereka belum makan."

Ting tong!

Mereka berebutan lari ke pintu masuk, disana sudah ada Chanhun yang berdiri dan Kyungin yang tertidur di kereta bayi. "_Annyeong!_" sapa Chanhun, Sehun langsung menggendong Chanhun ke pelukannya karena ia dapat tugas pertama mengasuh Chanhun bersama Luhan. "Eum, aku dengar kalian akan pergi ke festival?"

"_Ne eomonim,_" sahut EXO kompak, ibu Kyungin menatap anaknya yang tertidur di kereta bayi dengan khawatir. "Kyungin semalam demam, wajar memang untuk anak kecil seusianya. Tapi ia terus menangis dan baru bisa tertidur dini hari, jadi aku khawatir kondisi kesehatannya bertambah _drop._"

"Tenang saja _eomonim, _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menjaga Kyungin dengan baik. Eh.. kita juga sih," Suho menenangkan, Chanyeol bingung. "Oh kalian membagi tugas ya? Baguslah, Baekhyun-ssi aku titip obat untuk Kyungin. Dia sedikit rewel ketika minum obat, tolong hadapi dengan sabar _ne._" Pinta ibu Kyungin.

"_N-ne eomonim, agasshimnida._" Sang ibu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, EXO _hwaiting!_ Aku kembali dulu, _annyeong!_" member EXO pun menyapa ibu dari Kyungin dan Chanhun dan setelah itu membawa kedua bayi itu masuk.

"Tugas kita Yeol.." Baekhyun mengeluh sembari mendorong masuk kereta bayi Kyungin, "Sudah kita jalani dulu _ne,_" hibur Chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba-tiba kesal karena ia tahu Chanyeol tak benar-benar bisa melakukannya.

"PD-nim, kapan Jihyo _nuna _akan datang?" tanya Tao. "Nanti, mungkin setengah jam lagi. Ia sedang berada dalam perjalanan," Tao mengangguk mengerti. "Tunggu bukannya nanti kita ada _schedule?_ Kita akan _rehearsal _di Music Bank jam dua siang kan?" tanya Kris.

"Memang benar, aku sudah bilang pada _manager _kalian bahwa setelah pulang dari festival permen kalian akan langsung menuju gedung KBS. Dan Jihyo-ssi akan menjaga Chanhun dan Kyungin untuk kalian, karena tak mungkin ia menjaga dua anak sendirian ia bilang Kang Gary-ssi akan menyusul ke KBS."

"_MONDAY COUPLE!_" Xiumin melirik jam tangannya, sayangnya hari ini bukan hari senin. Lagipula kalau hari ini Senin mereka sudah pasti akan syuting _running man,_ Baekhyun berjongkok di samping kereta bayi Kyungin, menyentuh dahinya lembut.

"PD-nim, tidakkah kita perlu membawa Kyungin ke dokter? badannya masih demam, aku takut akan ada apa-apa." Gumam Baekhyun, "_Gwaenchana _Baekhyun, nanti setelah kita _perform _kalau Kyungin masih demam baru kita ke dokter. yang jelas kita harus memberinya obat dan juga menyuapi makan tepat waktu, mungkin nanti kalau ia bangun. Kyungsoo Lay bisa kalian membuat makanan? Oh dan bubur Kyungin ada di laci dapur." Suho memberikan instruksi, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kemarin setelah berbelanja yang menyimpan bahan makanan memang bukan ia atau Kai, kalau tidak salah Suho dengan Tao.

Ia menuju ke dapur, membuat Pikelets (sejenis _pancake _dari jagung) yang manis dan mengenyangkan di pagi hari. Dan Lay membuat Samgyetang, kemudian sembari membuat adonan Pikelets, Kyungsoo membuat bubur untuk Kyungin dari nasi yang ia masak lebih lama dan nanti mencampurnya dengan kuah Samgyetang dan batal menggunakan bubur _instan _yang ternyata kurang baik diberikan pada bayi ketika bayi dalam keadaan tidak fit.

Untung saja Kyungsoo sudah sempat _browsing _makanan apa saja yang sehat untuk balita, ia menuangkan adonan Pikeletsnya ke atas _teflon _dan mulai memanggang adonan itu. "_Ge.._" panggil Kyungsoo, Lay menoleh. "_Waeyo_?"

"Hanya menyapa saja, rasanya aneh aku akan masak dengan orang disebelahku tapi dalam diam." Lay memutar bola matanya, "Kau ini sudah cepat selesaikan sebelum Jihyo-ssi datang nanti." Lay menyuruh Kyungsoo melanjutkan tugasnya.

_Kyungin's room_

"Lebih baik dia aku pindahkan saja ke tempat tidur Yeol." Baekhyun menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungin dengan canggung dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur, lalu menyelimuti Kyungin. "Yeol, bisa hidupkan pemanas ruangan?" Chanyeol mengangguk patuh karena memang ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia kerjakan.

Kemudian Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "Baekkie, kaki Kyungin dingin. Kata _nuna _itu berarti panasnya akan tinggi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita memasangkan kaos kaki terlebih dahulu?" Chanyeol memegang telapak kaki Kyungin, "Eh benarkah?" Baekhyun langsung mengambil sepasang kaos kaki dan memakaikannya, kemudian ia menyelimuti Kyungin.

"Lihat bahkan ia menghela nafas dengan berat." Gumam Baekhyun, "Mungkin dia akan flu, hidungnya tersumbat." Jelas Chanyeol menenangkan. "Lihat.. tangannya mungil sekali, jauh berbeda denganku." Chanyeol menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungin yang terkulai di luar selimut.

"Heh sudah jangan mengganggu Kyungin, ayo keluar." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol keluar kamar.

Ting tong!

"_Ne?_" Xiumin berlari menuju pintu, membukanya setengah. "_Annyeonghasseyo._" Wanita cantik di depan Xiumin membungkukkan badannya, wajah cantiknya terlihat jauh berbeda dari umur sebenarnya. "Oh _annyeonghasseyo_.. _nuna, _oh.. _wasseoyeo?_" jawab Xiumin kikuk.

"_Annyeong, _Song Jihyo _imnida bangapseumnida. _Tentu saja, aku sudah ada di depanmu bukan?" Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu membukakan pintu. "Selamat datang~" sapanya ramah, Jihyo mengikuti langkah kaki Xiumin menuju ruang tengah.

"Oh! _Nunaaaaaa!_" Jihyo tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan badannya lagi. "_Annyeonghasseyo, _aku adalah _guest mom _untuk hari ini. Song Jihyo _imnida, bangapseumnida _EXO _yeorobeun.._" Jihyo memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

"Dyo! Lay!" teriak Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Lay buru-buru meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruang tengah, Jihyo menatap dua orang itu kebingungan. Ia bahkan belum sempat meletakkan kartu misi dan tasnya.

"_Hana dul set, WE ARE ONE, WE ARE EXO!_" mereka berkenalan dengan nada yang sedikit keras lalu membungkukkan badan, bahkan Chanhun yang digandeng Sehun ikut-ikutan membungkukkan badan meski tak tahu apa yang diucapkan _appadeul_nya tersebut.

"Muahahhaha." EXO menatap Jihyo bingung, "_W-Wae_?" tanya Kai. "_Annio, _kalian terlihat bersemangat. Hanya lucu saja melihatnya, dan tolong lain kali pelankan suara kalian." Jihyo masih menahan tawa, Exo hanya tersenyum kaku.

Ngeeenggg...

_Awkward_-_-

"Ah, Samgyetangnya sudah matang." Celetuk Lay, "Ah kalian memasak?" tanya Jihyo, Kyungsoo dan Lay mengangguk-angguk. "_Nuna _makan bersama kami saja, kita sudah biasa membuat masakan porsi kuli kok jadi pasti bisa dimakan kita berlima belas." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Porsi... kuli?" Jihyo menautkan alisnya, "Ada yang selalu beralasan makan banyak karena masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, mereka jadi mirip kuli bangunan kelaparan." Jelas Kris, Jihyo masih termangu namun mengikuti EXO menuju meja makan.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Kyungin?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. "Masih tidur, badannya demam." Jawab Chanyeol lalu mulai mengambil piring. "Oh iya aku belum berkenalan, Chanhun _annyeong!_ Jihyo _eomma imnida._"

"_Annyeong, eomma._" Chanhun tersenyum, menampilkan _eyesmile _miliknya. "Kyungin itu yang berumur satu tahun kan? Dia sakit?" tanya Jihyo, member Exo mengangguk. "Sudah kalian beri obat?"

"Belum _nuna, _ia masih tidur." Jawab Suho, "Ey.. kalau begitu sudah kalian beri plester demam?" EXO menggeleng, mereka tidak membeli yang seperti itu. "Untung aku bawa, ini rekatkan pada dahinya supaya demamnya turun Baekhyun-ssi." Jihyo menyodorkan sekotak plester demam, Baekhyun mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamar Kyungin.

Setelah Baekhyun kembali merekapun mulai makan, dan Jihyo baru sadar kalau beberapa member EXO memang makan dengan porsi seperti orang tidak makan berhari-hari -_-

. . .

"HIIKKKK HUWEEE _eommmaaaaaaaa~_" member EXO lain mengelus dada, sudah setengah jam semenjak mereka siap pergi ke festival tiba-tiba Kyungin bangun. Awalnya saat menyuapi Kyungin, bayi itu masih mau makan. Namun setelah Chanyeol mendekat ia jadi menangis histeris, akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri di pojok. Lalu ketika Baekhyun akan memberikan obat, Kyungin berontak dan menangis keras.

"Chanhunna." Panggil Chanyeol, Chanhun menoleh imut. "_Yeodonsaeng_mu itu kenapa sih? Dia membenciku?" tanya Chanyeol, sekarang ia berjongkok di sebelah Chanhun agar tinggi mereka setara. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tragis ketika melihat Chanyeol, duduk di pojok tembok dan didepannya sudah ada barang-barang milik _cameraman _dan juga perlengkapan EXO _perform _nanti karena mereka tidak akan pulang dulu.

"_Anniyo, _Kyungin celalu takut pada cuala _ahjucci-ahjucci. _Menyelamkan.." jawab Chanhun polos, kalau saja Chanhun bukan balita mungkin Chanyeol sudah menjitak kepala anak itu-_- "Lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya bisa dekat dengan Kyungin? Aku tidak mau jadi _worst appa._"

"_Teddy beal._" Jawab Chanhun singkat, "Hah?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. "Kyungin cuka cekali dengan _teddy beal, _dia akan mendekati cemua _teddy beal._" Jelas Chanhun, Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Nanti aku akan beli _teddy bear _untuk Kyungin, _gumawo._" Chanhun mengangguk singkat.

"Jangan cedih lagi ya _appa._" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Chanhun, "_Arasseo._"

"Akhirnya setelah perjuangan berat Baekhyun _hyung _berhasil meminumkan obat pada Kyungin, dan kau _hyung! _Kenapa kau disini?! Chanhun adalah tanggung jawabku seharian ini bersama Luhan _hyung._" Gerutu Sehun. "Aku tau _maknae, _tapi Kyungin menolak ketika aku mendekatinya jadi.. ya mau bagaimana lagi. Lagian kau juga menjauh dari Chanhun,"

"Alasan." Detik berikutnya Sehun mengerang kesakitan karena rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna ditarik Chanyeol.

_Candies Festival_

Karena obat yang diminumkan pada Kyungin dapat menyebabkan ngantuk Kyungin pun tertidur lagi. Mereka turun dari mobil van, dibagi menjadi dua mobil van karena cukup sesak. Harusnya kali ini EXO menyewa _mini bus_-_-

Mereka menyusuri sebuah _amusement park _yang disulap menjadi festival permen, dimana-mana ada permen. "Badut!" jerit Chanhun, Sehun langsung berjongkok di depan Chanhun. "Mau apa Hun?" tanya Luhan bingung. "Naikkan saja Chanhun ke pundakku, nanti kita lihat badut bersama." Luhan segera meletakkan Chanhun di pundak Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun berjalan-jalan sambil membawa Chanhun di pundaknya.

"Kapan dia akan bangun? Dia hanya bangun dan menangis lalu tertidur lagi." Gurau Jihyo, "Memang Kyungin seperti itu _nuna._" Jawab Kai pendek, Kyungsoo langsung menyenggolnya. "Kai, kau _maknae _kan?" tanya Jihyo.

"Sehun akan membunuhku kalau aku menjawab iya haha, tapi secara umur aku adalah _maknae._" Jelas Kai, Jihyo mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tidak ada dari kalian bertiga, maksudku Kau, Sehun dan Tao yang terlihat seperti _maknae _sungguhan. Aku baru tahu kalau Tao tipe tipe _maknae _ketika melihatnya melakukan _aegyo._ Aku malah mengira Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang merupakan _maknae _haha."

"Sudah biasa kalau orang mengira seperti itu," Kyungsoo menimpali. "_Nuna _sendiri paling suka siapa di EXO?" tanya Lay penasaran. "K-Kenapa tanya sesuatu yang seperti itu? Aku jadi malu.. _aigoo _aku benar-benar terlihat sangat tua diantara kalian berdua belas." Jihyo jadi salah tingkah sendiri, kebiasaan bila ia berdekatan dengan lelaki tampan yang lebih muda.

"_Nuna _terlihat seperti masih berada di umur dua puluhan," puji Kris. Jihyo tertawa sambil menutupi wajahnya, "Dasar anak muda, sudah-sudah. Sebenarnya aku paling suka Chanyeol, tapi suara Chen dan Kyungsoo sangat merdu, Luhan dan Baekhyun juga imut, Kris dan Tao sangat keren, tarian Sehun Lay dan Kai juga, Suho dan Xiumin juga sangat baik hati. _Molla, _aku suka kalian semua."

"_M-Ma? Eomma?_" mereka menoleh, menatap kereta bayi yang didorong Chanyeol. "Ah Kyungin? _Kajja _disini banyak permen, karena demammu sudah turun _eomma _akan membelikanmu permen." Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Kyungin, "_Eomma_?" tanya Jihyo.

"Dia sudah terbiasa memanggil aku, Kyungsoo, Luhan _ge,_ Xiumin _hyung, _Lay _gege _dengan _eomma._ Kalau Tao tidak tahu, aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Jelas Baekhyun. "Jadi posisiku disini sebagai _ahjumma _ya?"

"Ah bukan!" Chen menengahi. "Haha, kau ini. Aku tahu Chen, oh ayo kita kesana." Jihyo menunjuk ke tempat yang paling ramai, sepertinya disana sedang ada atraksi maskot taman bermain itu yang menggunakan seragam khas permen lollipop.

Baekhyun menggandeng kedua lengan Kyungin, membiarkan Kyungin mencoba berjalan dengan langkah yang masih belum stabil. Kyungin sendiri masih mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal untuk mencegah agar ia tak sakit lagi.

"_Hana, dul, set, net,daseot, yeoseot, ilgop, yeod—_" Baekhyun yang menghitung langkah Kyungin berhenti begitu mendengar suara aneh, ia menoleh. "Kyungin _annyeonghasseyo.._" Kyungin berhenti lalu ikut-ikut menoleh ke arah kiri.

"_T-Tedy.._" gumamnya, meski pelafalannya belum jelas. Baekhyun tahu orang dibalik boneka _Teddy Bear _itu adalah Chanyeol, tapi Kyungin belum mengenalinya. "Kyungin _ggakung~_" **(****_Ggakung_****: Bahasa Korea dari ****_'Peek a Boo_****') **Chanyeol menutupkan boneka itu di depan wajahnya.

"Kya~" Kyungin memekik, lalu tertawa renyah dengan suara khas anak kecil. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menyingkirkan boneka beruang itu dari wajahnya, lalu terdiam menunggu ekspresi Kyungin. Yang Chanyeol takutkan adalah Kyungin takut juga pada wajahnya.

"_Teddy?_" Kyungin mengernyit bingung. "Apa Kyungin mau jalan-jalan dengan _teddy_? Kalau Kyungin mau jalan-jalan maka Kyungin harus ada di gendongan Chanyeol _appa, _supaya _Teddy Bear_ bisa bicara terus dengan Kyungin. Chanyeol _appa _akan membelikan permen disana, Kyungin mau kan?" tanya Chanyeol, ia sengaja membuat suaranya lebih lucu.

Dengan polos Kyungin mengangguk, Chanyeol hampir berteriak bahagia. Namun akhirnya ia menguasai dirinya, ia menggendong Kyungin di tangan kanan dan membawa boneka beruang itu di tangan kiri. "_Chukkae _Chanyeolla.." Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "_Gumawo _Baekkie, nah ayo kita kesana." Ajak Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol.

**HUNHAN**

"_Hyuuungg _aku mau permen kapath." Rengek Sehun, Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Beli saja," jawab Luhan acuh, sudah sedari tadi Sehun merengek dan itu membuat Luhan kesal. "Mana bitha aku membeli permen kapath kalau aku menggendong Chanhun theperti ini?"

"Dengar ya Sehun, kemarin-kemarin cadelmu sudah hilang. Jadi aku tahu kalau hari ini kau merengek dan sedang ingin manja tapi aku sedang tidak _mood, arasseo_?" Luhan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, memang akhir-akhir ini Sehun tak terlalu cadel seperti dulu. Hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menatap bingung, HunHan _couple _romantis sedang bertengkar?

"Jadi _hyung _tidak thuka kalau aku cadel? Baiklah, ayo Chanhun kita pergi ke sana." Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Luhan, Luhan mengernyit bingung 'Sebegitu cepatnya ia kembali tidak cadel lagi? Tapi.. mengapa ia meninggalkanku?' batin Luhan.

"Ya.. Oh Sehun!" panggil Luhan, Sehun tak menoleh bahkan berjalan lebih cepat ke _stan _penjual permen kapas. Mendapat ide, Luhan bukannya menyusul Sehun malah menuju ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata mereka berpisah jauh dan member lain sedang bermain di beberapa arena permainan, kecuali Jihyo yang menggendong Kyungin karena Chanyeol sedang ke kamar kecil dan Baekhyun sedikit lelah.

.

"Huh.. Luhan _gege _tidak menyusulku. _Eottokhae _Chanhunna?" tanya Sehun, dahinya mengkerut karena kesal. Ia memakan permen kapasnya asal-asalan, sementara Chanhun masih mencuil permen kapas Sehun. Sehun tadi hanya membeli satu karena tiba-tiba _mood _makan permen kapas itu hilang.

"_Appa _cuka pelmen kapas?" tanya Chanhun. Sehun mengangguk, "_Ne, _thuka thekali. Biathanya diakhir pekan _appa _dan Luhan _eomma _akan minum _bubble tea _dan makan permen kapath berthama." Cerita Sehun. "Patthi menyenangkan pelgi belcama Luhan _eomma, _Chanhun juga mau makan pelmen kapath teluth."

"Kenapa kau jadi ikutan cadel huruf 'Eth'? um maksudnya S." Sehun berusaha mengendalikan cara bicaranya, memang kalau tidak ia sadari ia akan kembali cadel lagi. "Chanhun mau thepelti _appa _hali ini."

"Ah therterah kau thaja hehe, asal jangan thampai bethar kau cadel teruth _arasseo_?" Chanhun mengangguk, "_Appa.. _thuka pada Luhan _eomma _ya?" tanya Chanhun polos. Sehun tersenyum lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Chanhun, lebih tepatnya membisikkan..

'Bukan hanya thuka, _appa _dan Luhan _eomma _akan berthama thelamanya.' Sehun menggunakan kata yang lebih sederhana untuk menjelaskan. "_Jinjjha? _Thelamanya?" Sehun mengangguk. "Thampai bulan depan?" Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Tahun depan? Tahun depannya lagi? Tahun depannya tahun lagi? Depannya tahun depan depannya lagi? Depannya tahun depan depannya depan depan..."

"Ya! Iya iya thampai depan depan depan depan depaaaaaannnnn... thelamanya." Sehun akhirnya kesal sendiri dengan pertanyaan Chanhun. "_Appa _itu Luhan _eomma_ datang." Sehun menoleh, Luhan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan dua buah balon di kiri dan kanan tangannya.

"Mau apa _hyung _kethini?" tanya Sehun sok ketus, padahal sebenarnya ia senang sekali Luhan menyusulnya-_- "_Appa_ kenapa malah? Bukannya _appa _bilang akan belthama Luhan _eomma _thampai depan depan depannya depan depan mmpphhff..." Sehun membekap mulut Chanhun. Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Sehunna _mianhae, _ini aku bawa balon." Luhan menyodorkan balon berwarna merah jambu dengan motif hati di tangan kanannya ke arah Sehun. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang bitha dirayu dengan balon," Sehun menggeleng, Luhan mencoba sabar.

"Aku tadi sedang _badmood, _sudahlah jangan marah. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu," Luhan tersenyum. "Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk, "Janji?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Semua?"

"Batasnya sampai besok." Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Nanti malam temani aku nonton film, makan _popcorn, _lalu kita kencan, lalu Kyungthoo _hyung _kita pindahkan ke kamar Kai, lalu kita berthama malam-malam lalu lalu.."

"Sehun, sepatuku nganggur nih." Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya, senyum Sehun surut seketika. "Maaf, aku terlalu berthemangat." Luhan tersenyum berusaha memaklumi, lalu menyerahkan balon tadi ke Sehun. Sehun membaca tulisan di balon tersebut.

**_I Will Love You Forever_**

"Thungguh?" Luhan mengangguk, "Thelamanya?" Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Thampai tahun depan depannya lagi depannya lagi depan depan depannya depannya.."

"BERHENTIIII!" Sehun menutup mulutnya, "Maaf Chanhun menularkan pengulangan itu padaku." Sehun nyengir, lalu Luhan memberikan balon berbentuk pesawat terbang ke tangan Chanhun. "Ini balon untuk Chanhun."

"_Gumawo, eomma._" Luhan mengacak rambut Chanhun. "Ayo balik, sepertinya _manager _sudah menelpon Suho. Kita harus ada di gedung KBS satu setengah jam lagi," Sehun mengangguk, mereka kembali ke pintu masuk festival dan kali ini Luhan yang menggendong Chanhun.

**_KBS Building_**

"_Nuna, _dimana Gary _hyung_?" tanya Suho, Jihyo yang masih menggendong Kyungin –Kyungin tidur karena lelah, dan karena Chanyeol akan bersiap-siap di ruang _make up _maka Jihyo menggendong Kyungin dan Chanhun masih digandeng Kai, kenapa bukan Sehun? Karena anak itu sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan Luhan-_-

"Bisa tolong ambilkan ponsel di tasku? Xiumin telponkan Gary ya." Xiumin mengangguk, lalu mencari kontak 'Gary' di ponsel Jihyo dan menghubunginya. "_Annyeong hyung, _aku Xiumin EXO. _Hyung _ada dimana?" tanya Xiumin.

"_Ah aku di depan ruang make up 2PM, kalian datang saja._" Setelah mengucap terima kasih, Xiumin mengakhiri panggilan. Ruang _make up _2PM dekat dengan milik EXO, mereka pun berjalan sampai ke sana.

"_Annyeong _Gary _hyung~_" sapa Tao. "Woo _annyeonghasseyo, aigoo shikkeureo _haha." Gary tertawa karena di depannya terdapat banyak lelaki tampan dan Jihyo, juga dua bayi EXO. "Gary kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _manager_ bila berhadapan dengan EXO." Jihyo terkekeh, wajah Gary berubah jadi sendu.

"Ahaha, tidak tidak _hyung _Leesang sangat keren!" puji Chanyeol. "Ah _gomapseumnida!_" jawab Gary heboh. "Gary _shikkeureo~ _nanti Kyungin bangun." Gary berhenti heboh, "Ah ini waktu kami di _make up, _titip anak kami ya." Suho tersenyum ramah.

"Percayakan pada _Monday couple!_ Ah nanti kita bertemu di restauran dekat sini ya," kata Gary. EXO mengangguk, "_Annyeong yeorobeun!_" Jihyo melambaikan tangannya.

**_Preview Next Chapter:_**

_"Aku dan Gary sudah membicarakan, Best appa hari ini adalah.."_

_"AKUUUU? WOAAAHH! GUMAWO!"_

_"Dan Worst appa hari ini adalah..."_

_"AKU? AKU? AKU? BAGAIMANA BISA? T.T"_

_"Kyungin sakit!"_

_"Kita ke dokter sekarang, ini sudah parah!"_

_"APA? GEJALA TYPHUS?"_

_"Sepertinya Kyungin tidak bisa ikut Hello baby selanjutnya.."_

_"Kalau Kyungin tidak ikut aku juga tidak mau ikut appadeul!"_

_"Mungkin.. Hello Babynya kita tunda sampai Kyungin sembuh."_

**TBC._.**

**FINALLY AN UPDATE QAQ OMFG! **

**Really really really really Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry mianhae for super duper late updateeeeee T.T**

**Ini kalau ga mirip hello baby lain aku minta maaf ya, aku nonton hello baby terakhir itu malah hello baby snsd, jadi udah lupa sama hello baby SHINee MBLAQ Sistar dll._. **

**Jadi aku nyoba bikin formatnya kaya yang di SNSD, ada guest momnya. Dan ada MONDAY COUPLE^^~ suka banget deh sama Monday couple kekekeke. Dan setiap dua chapt bakal ada guest mom ya.**

**Dan prev chap depan, kira-kira siapa best dan worst appa nya hayooo? :3**

**SELAMAT LEBARAN^^**

**Last, Review? :D**


End file.
